Gawl's Utopia
by Monsoia
Summary: THis is a romantic fic, maybe a little sad at times, and possibly even funny. It's just a simple day in their new world, but a few little extraordinary things happen. Just my view of how little romances would begin. Koji/Ryo Gawl/Masami


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters this is just fanfiction

Warnings: SPOILERS, Koji/Ryo relationship (male/male as if you don't know who they are and are reading Generator Gawl Fanfiction?)

I was utterly amazed by the lack of fanfiction for Generator Gawl. That show deserves more credit than it receives. It's definitely one of the greatest animes, in my opinion, that has ever been made. Anyway, this is a romantic fic, maybe a little sad at times, and possibly even funny. If you don't like it... well too bad I don't care. If you do like it, then I am glad. Whether you like it or no, please Review. Please

"I wonder what Masami is cookin us for dinner," Gawl thought continuously as they walked with the bags of groceries. "Hmmmm, I hope it's salty. Yeah, I want somethin salty today."

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking about so intensely, Gawl," Ryo said and nudged him a little.

"Yeah, dinner," he growled excitedly and peered into the bag below him, almost ready to devour it's contents right that moment.

"Oh, how shocking," Koji said, emotionless as usual.

"I wonder if dinner will be done when we get back," Ryo said, looking at the ground calmly.

"I doubt it. She probably wants these groceries to cook with," Koji replied.

"WELL," Gawl burst out loudly at the thought of waiting even longer. "All I have to say is that she had better be quick! Makin us go to the store, wearing out our bodies only to return home to an empty plate! If she doesn't hurry it up..."

"Gawl!" Ryo said and held his hands up, trying to calm the ecstatically hungry boy. "I'm sure she'll at least give us a snack or something. Masami hasn't been feeling well lately and we really shouldn't expect so much from her."

"I'll tell what I... _grumble, grumble, grumble_.... expect... stupid... dinner... groceries... _grumble grumble_."

"You _could_ cook your own food, Gawl," Koji stated.

"Oh yeah, like I can cook," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Well," Ryo said and stumbled a little with his bag, but Koji casually caught the brown paper before it fell. "Thanks, Koji," Ryo said and blushed.

When they arrived home the table was empty, Gawl sinking to the floor in despair as he cursed Masami a thousand times over. 

"Where is Masami anyway?" Ryo asked curiously.

"There's a note," Koji pointed out but made no move to read it.

Eagerly, Ryo picked up the little scrap of paper and read it, a frown of worry instantly coming to his face.

"WHAT!" Gawl screamed when he realized the situation. "Let me see that note!" Savagely he ripped the little paper from Ryo's hand and read it. "What! Working late!"

"I suppose we'll have to fend for ourselves then," Ryo said with a laugh and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I mean, it can't be that hard right? We're good cooks."

Instant flash to next scene, Ryo wearing an Apron, Gawl eating cookies, and Koji standing against the counter, his head bent low and resting in his hand.

"Let's just order take out," Koji proposed as Ryo stared around to think where to start. "And take those form him before he gets sick."

"Gawl, that's enough..." Ryo started and tried to reach for the cookies only to receive a snap and growl from the now vicious animal.

"Get your own food," Gawl grumbled to Ryo and moved on to the ice cream in the freezer.

"I'll just..." Ryo said, pausing to wince and shake his head as he watched Gawl groan from brain freeze, only to continue to the mad rush to consume. "Order him a pizza. Do you want anything Koji?"

"No," he answered, his two fingers still resting on his forehead in annoyance. "I'm not hungry anymore."

The pizza arrived and the food situation solved, the boys went to their room, Koji going imediately to his computer while Gawl and Ryo attempted to play a game of cards. Losing, of course, it didn't take long for Gawl to become frustrated.

"Aww, that's it," he said and threw down his cards. "I quit." He stretched his hands behind his head and leaned back with a loud yawn. "This is boring."

"What else do you want to do, Gawl? We don't have school tomorrow, there aren't any movies to see, and there really isn't anywhere interesting to go," Ryo said thoughtfully.

"Aaaaa," Gawl said trying to think, but gave up quickly. "Let's just go watch TV." He stood and looked at Koji. "Are you comin Koji? What are you doin over there anyway?"

"Downloading," he said, still typing, eyes never moving from the screen.

"Come on, you're gunna get sucked into that computer if you don't leave it!" Gawl complained.

"And my brain will be thoroughly nourished by television programs?" he said and raised his eyebrows. "You have an odd sense of reality, Gawl."

"Whatever, if you want to stay up here then go ahead." Gawl dismissed him and went downstairs to sit on the couch. It wasn't long after that Ryo followed, a reluctant Koji not far behind.

"All right, let's see what's on!" Gawl said excitedly and began to flip channels.

His two friends sat beside him, Ryo in the middle, all three staring blankly at the images as they flicked on the screen.

"How can you even tell what's on. You change the channels too fast," Koji complained.

"I can tell, I can tell," Gawl muttered imediately, entranced by the flipping colors.

It wasn't long before the channel flipping came to gradual slow down, and then finally a stop as Gawl's head fell to the side, a long stream of drool running on to his shoulder.

"Great, cartoons," Koji announced. He smiled very slightly.

"Should I wake him up?" Ryo laughed quietly. "He looks so comfortable."

"No," Koji answered, looking down at Ryo as he examined Gawl. "Just leave him."

"Let's let him sleep on the couch."

"Fine then."

Both stood calmly, Ryo gently moving Gawl's legs to their former seats. The once raging, food devouring, beast, snuggled himself into the back of the couch, muttering incomprehensible threats.

"He's so funny in his sleep," Ryo said tenderly and put a thin blanket over him.

"And quiet," Koji emphasized.

"I guess it is getting a little late, Koji. Are you going to sleep?" he asked his friend.

"No, it's too earlier to sleep," he replied.

"Do you want to see if there is anything worth watching?" Ryo said, pointing to the television.

"No," was the only response before the screen was turned off to leave them in total darkness.

"Would you like some tea, Koji?" Ryo asked, already walking out of the room.

"Why not," Koji answered and followed him out.

"_Would you just decide you stupid..."_ Masami thought as the man attempted to order, but couldn't be sure and just stood scratching his bald little head. "_I'm never going to get home at this rate..._" 

"Fries, no..." the squeaky voice came again.

"Oh for crying out loud! Everything taste the same if you fry it in enough grease! So just pick one!" she burst out angrily to him, but regretted it when a finger tapped her shoulder. Sweat dropping, Masami slowly turned around to see the irked face of her boss staring back at her.

"I think you can go home now," he said to her and she began to tip toe away. "_After_ you apologize."

"I'm sorry," she grumbled to the little man and then hurried away. Pulling her warm English flag sweater over her uniform, Masami left through the side door. She stopped in the dark alley and looked around, the new concrete evidence to the disaster that had occurred there not long ago. Thinking back on it now seemed so bizarre, knowing what Gawl was, and knowing that... Natsumi was gone. Her legs feeling shaky suddenly, she let herself fall backward onto the cold wall behind her. Arms sagging and her bag dropping to the ground, she whispered her lost friend's name as stood, alone in the dark alley way.

"Would you like more tea, Koji?" Ryo asked him nervously.

"No thank you, Ryo," he answered. "I don't feel very well."

Ryo held his warm cup tightly, staring down into the green liquid as the hot steam rose to his face. 

"Is something worrying you?" Koji questioned. "I'm not very sick, if that's what you're thinking. It's just a stomach ache."

"It's not that, its just that...It's pretty, late... and Masami hasn't come home yet," he admitted readily.

"It's only ten o'clock. As long as she's home before he mother returns from the show, we don't need to worry."

"I know, I know. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"You think about it too much. Stop imagining what could happen."

"It's hard though... I guess I just need to occupy my mind. Maybe," he laughed a little. "Maybe I'll just watch some TV."

"If you'll stop worrying, that would be fine," Koji agreed unexpectedly.

"Are you coming with me?"

"I have nothing else to do."

They both returned to the living room, and not wanting to disturb the slumbering, and amazingly silent, Gawl. They both sat squished together in one oversized, squishy, brown chair. Ryo was shifting uncomfortably from the tight squeeze when with a sudden roll of his eyes Koji moved over even farther, forcing Ryo to sit on one of his legs.

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked with a blush.

"No," Koji answered simply and turned on the television before handing the remote to Ryo.

"Still nothing to watch," the blonde boy sighed and leaned his elbow on the high arm of the chair, his head resting in his chin.

Koji stared at the back of his head, and then slowly his eyes went to his back, which was covered in a shirt of black and red stripes. Ryo sighed and the movement caught Koji's attention, his sharp eyes going up to Ryo's face again. His blue eyes were getting heavy, the blinks slow and frequent until finally they ceased to exist; they were very gently closed. Remote slipping from his hand, he was lightly asleep, his head still held up by a lethargic hand. Smiling to himself, Koji leaned forward, not disturbing the sleeping boy, and carefully pushed some of his bangs away from his face, only to watch them fall again. The temptation was too much when his eyes moved down Ryo's neck, and carefully, he pressed both his lips gently on its side. This startled him and the boy woke, looking at him strangely as if he had just dreamt the sensation.

"Koji..." Ryo said and paused in uncertainty. 

"No, that wasn't a dream," he said and smiled for only a shimmer of a moment before her leaned back again.

Ryo stared at him in bewilderment, a slight sparkling forming around the edges of his eyes before he smiled widely and looked away.

"I suppose that's a good thing, huh?" he said and then looked back at Koji.

"I suppose it is," Koji said plainly and Ryo laid his head on his shoulder. "If you want it to be." He ran his fingers through Ryo's hair and along his neck.

"It _definitely_ is, Koji," Ryo whispered to him and returned the kiss on Koji's ear. 

"I wonder if Masami is home?" Gawl thought when his eyes opened. He sat up to find himself on the couch, covered in a blanket and drool on the side of his face. Looking first at the television, and then at his friends, sleeping in a slightly intimate position, Gawl smiled. He never expected to see Koji like that, sleeping with his head on Ryo's, TV remote in hand... such a content, almost cheerful, expression on his so usually stern face. He was glad to see them like that in his Utopia, just the way it should be. His world in mind, his thoughts went back to Masami, and he quickly stood up from the couch. Masami's mom would be home a little pasted eleven, or at least whenever that strange concert thing she went to was over. He didn't care, deciding she was probably home already, and so as not to wake Koji or Ryo, tip toed quietly up to Masami's room. He knocked on the door softly to see if she was there and then listened closely for sounds which would signify that she was already asleep. There was nothing, and only fifteen minutes, maybe a little more, until eleven.

"I guess I'll just have to go look for her," Gawl sighed and put his hands behind his head as he walked away from her door. Slightly worried, his hands came down from behind his head and went into the pockets of his green jacket. "Man, it's freezing out here!" he complained as he shut and locked the door to their house. 

Hurrying to her work, Masami's boss was closing up and explained that he had let her off over an hour ago. His heart beginning to pound with worry but as he walked away, Gawl saw a figure in the alley next to the building. Upon a second glance he recognized the shape and angrily put his hands on his hips.

"Masami! Do you have any idea what time it is! What are you doing messing around out here when you need to come home and make me dinner!" he yelled at her, but there was no response. Suddenly serious, he watched her fall to her knees in the shadows, her eyes staring blankly ahead. "Masami..." he said and started to walk toward her. "Are you okay?"

"Natsumi," she whispered and clutched both hands to her chest.

"Masami... I..." Gawl said and kneeled beside her.

"It's just not fair, Gawl!" she burst out loudly and tears followed. "Why Natsumi?"

"You know I can't answer that Masami," he said plainly and looked away from her as he put an arm across her back. "Maybe, we should go home. Your mom will be back soon."

"I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid," she said and sniffled before wiping away her tears. "Natsumi wouldn't want me to act like this," she whispered and then stilled her shaking frame. "And by god I won't!" She stood up confidently and began to march home.

Gawl tear dropped and didn't move for several seconds before coming back to reality. "Hey! Wait! You forgot your bag! Wait for me Masami!" he yelled after her.

"Well, come on!" she called over to him. "You don't want to get us in trouble do you!"

Gawl smiled at her and took up the handle of her bag before she smiled back and began to run.

"I'll race ya home, slow poke!" She called teasingly to him in her always obnoxious voice. 

"Yeah," he whispered to himself and sighed before he just began to walk. "This _is_ my Utopia." He watched her run a few moments before chasing after. "Hey that's not fair! You're nothing but a rotten cheater! Masami!"


End file.
